This study continues the evaluation of a new form of intravenous serum immune globulin in the treatment of primary immunodeficiency syndrome. The new agent is a liquid form of a native serum immune globulin unmodified by chemical or enzymatic treatment. The agent is suspended in an acid pH of 4.25.